gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Christmas
Last Christmas is a song originally released in in 1984 by British pop group Wham! from the album Music from the Edge of Heaven. The cast of Glee recorded an exclusive cover of the song that was released on November 30th, 2009. The song was re-released on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. The song was featured in A Very Glee Christmas and was sung by Rachel and Finn due to Rachel's failed attempt to get Finn to forgive her, so that they could date again. Charts Video thumb|left|300px Lyrics Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (special) Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again, Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. (I'll give it someone special) Last christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year To save me from tears (save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum A crowded room Friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you And your soul of ice My god I thought you were Someone to rely on (someone to rely on). Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh ohh) Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again Last christmas I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) But the very next day (very next day) you gave it away (you gave it away) This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Last christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (special) Gave you my heart Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Glee Songs Category:bonus song Category:Christmas song Category:Songs Category:Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Rachel Berry Category:Itunes exclusive Category:itunes Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Solos Category:New Directions Boys Category:Videos Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:We Need a Little Christmas Category:Merry Christmas Darling Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside Category:The Most Wonderful Day of the Year Category:Jingle Bells Category:You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch Category:Holy night Category:Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album